Twice Fought
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Padma is kidnapped and reverted to being a baby, then dropped in 1848 where she is raised by Soren Prewett. In 1859 she starts attening Hogwarts and meets Phineas-Nigellus Black.


**Twice Fought**

**Chapter One**

The Lost Children of history include one Miss Padma Patil, a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the 90's. What most people don't know is that she was kidnapped by a troop from the future with a plane, and in the future she was reverted to a baby. She was missed as a black woman gathered the babies off the plane in 1995, and the plane disappeared with her back to 1848.

Because planes did not exist in 1848, a tongue feature of the plane had to push Padma out and then disappear so fast that anyone who saw it would think it was a hallucination.

Padma landed on the doorstep of a wizard named Soren Prewett, who found her and took her in.

He and his wife Izar decided to call her Megara after Izar's aunt who had just died. She always felt that this name was wrong for her. She did not know why. Her parents had given it to her; surely she should like it? But it didn't fit for some reason.

Soren and Izar did not tell her that she was adopted. Actually, no one knew, for Soren had claimed that she was his own, which was easy for people to believe as the couple had not left their house for a year before Padma fell upon their doorstep.

Izar knew that the girl was a witch. She did the random sparks thing that magical children sometimes did when they couldn't control their magic. Soren joked once that Megara had almost took his nose clean off.

Then it came time for Padma to go to Hogwarts. It was 1859

"You'll get to ride the steam locomotive," Soren said proudly to his daughter. "When I was your age, we had to ride in covered carriages."

Soren and Izar took her to the station, where they had to stand on pillows behind curtains and Apparate to the location where the train was to take off, bringing Padma with them through Side-Along Apparition.

Soren was in admiration for the steam locomotive.. He had heard about these things but wouldn't get a chance to ride it. Too bad.

Padma hugged both Soren and Izar before boarding the train.

She found an empty compartment and for the first twenty minutes of the ride was in complete harmony.

Then a girl wearing stilettos and the most raggedy dress that Padma had ever seen, opened the compartment door.

"Put on your shoes, scrub!"

"My name isn't Scrub. It's Megara." Even as Padma said it, the word left a bitter taste on her mouth.

"Whatever. You are on the Hogwarts express and you must have your feet covered when we get to Hogwarts."

When the girl left, Padma stuck her tongue out at the closed compartment.

Padma liked to go around barefoot and she hated the prefect girl for making her wear shoes.

A boy opened Padma's compartment door. "Can I come here?" he asked.

He was rather sour-faced, but Padma nodded.

"You're the Prewett girl, aren't you?"

Padma nodded.

"I'm Phineas-Nigellus Black. Is this your first year?"

"Yes."

"It's my second. I hope you're in Slytherin."

"Is that your House?"

"It is, and only pure-bloods are admitted. Which mans you'll be perfect."

Soren and Izar had warned Padma about this kind of wizard, the ones who stuck to the old pure-blood nonsense.

She decided to be polite, however, and offered him a Pumpkin Pasty from the snack cart, which he gladly took.

"You'll be riding in the boats with the Gamekeeper, Torque," Phineas-Nigellus said when they neared the castle.

"Well, I'd better change into my robes," Padma said.

"Guess that's my cue." And Phineas got up and walked out.

Padma pulled the curtain across so that no one would see her changing. Then she got her robes on and put the witch's hat on last of all.

The train came to a halt and the students clambered out of the train. A thin man wearing a paper hat called for the first years to come to him.

Padma saw Phineas moving through the crowd and wanted to go after him, but being a first year she had to ride in the boats.

Only four students were allowed in each boat. There was a girl with fairly pretty cheeks in Padma's boat, along with a boy with red hair and another girl wearing a who had a tear in her hat, making Padma suspect that it was a hand-me down.

After much jostling and three near plummets into the lake on Padma's part, they finally made it to the school grounds. The gamekeeper helped Padma out of the boat and once all the students were ready to set off, he led them into the castle.

The other students were just piling into the Great Hall. Apparently riding on the lake took longer than the method of transportation taken by the older students.

The Deputy Headmaster led them into a room and told them that they would be undergoing a test to find out what House they would belong in. Then they were taken into the Great Hall and Padma saw a stool at the front of the room upon which there was a hat.

A name was called and the girl with pretty cheeks from Padma's boat ran forward and put on the hat. For a moment, nothing happened, then it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF."

She seemed to be in tears as she went toward the table where the Hufflepuffs were cheering at their newest member.

The next person, also a girl, put on the hat and was told she was in "GRYFFINDOR."

It came to be Padma's turn. She put on the hat and thought, _Please let it be Slytherin._

"Surely you don't want Slytherin, good girl?" said the hat.

_I do._

"You're highly intelligent, and I like to put people in the House best suited for intelligence if I see their potential."

_Slytherins can be intelligent._

"Yes, but…I really think'd you best be suited in…RAVENC LAW."

Padma tore the hat off her head in disgust. She tossed it on the stool and headed toward the Ravenclaw table, passing the Slytherin one. Phineas was looking at her, and she mouthed an apology. But he turned away.


End file.
